leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shen/@comment-5930958-20140802214323/@comment-25314676-20140817091418
You do realize Shen is one of the few pure tanks left right? At least in this meta. He's not exactly meant to deal bursty amounts of damage, especially late game. He can, however deal great damage early on, and even mid game. His passive can sting, and if you're consistently auto attacking, it comes back up in a flash, especially if you have your shield up. You can't really compare Shen to Nasus late game either. Can't do anything as Shen because Nasus has 100 stacks? Well if you didn't shut him down early, it might just be your, and/or your jungler's fault. You can't really stop a nasus from getting stacks as that's how he's built.. He's late game, and he's eventually going to get there unless you end the game quick. And you know what you can do to PREVENT nasus from getting said stacks? DENY HIM FARM. Harass the crap out of him with Q. This won't work later when he's tanky, but early on when he's not, it works great. Also your " Come on ( 2 / 3 / 5 / 6 / 7(+ 0.5% Shen's maximum health) ). When your opponent has gets Ravenous Hydra they're starting to restore more HP then Shen's poor Vorpal Blade." statement is only when he KILLS the target. The on hit heal is actually quite decent, removing the need for shen to build lifesteal (although Botrk or lifesteal in general can be extremely effective on Shen). Auto attacking an enemy champion over and over again while he's marked by your Q gives you a sustain advantage, at least depending on who you face against, and the heal just gets stronger as you get health items. Then when your Q wears off, assuming it is at max rank, it should be back up in 1 second or less and you do it again. Its also great for kiting in a way. Also, perhaps you shouldn't last hit with your Q and only last hit if you feel like you're going to miss farm. Try Q'ing a minion THEN finishing it off with your auto attack. That is what provides a better heal. And who's to say the enemy top laner is going to build ravenous hydra? Even if it was a core item they'd have to get it first, and its pretty expensive. Let's say you get an early giant's belt, and it gets you to around 2000 health. With a maxed out Q, and its heal scaling 1.5% of your maximum health: 1.5% of 2000 is 30. You're healing 52 health over 3 seconds, and this can be a LOT early on, especially if you keep doing it Q'ing and auto attacking the maked target. Having trouble against being pushed against your turret? Sunfire cape. It can push your lane hard allowing for you to ult safely. Yes Shen can be team dependent, and isn't exactly the best in solo queue, at least for lower divisons. But you said in a previous comment "how do i know who is my enemy on normal game?" If that's a problem, don't play blind pick. And if you're always and only playing normals, considering that Shen is team based, play with some friends or something and strategize. Do you watch any pros play? You could learn a lot from watching them! If I recall, there's actually a recent video (from the time of this comment) of Faker playing Shen, and actually beating out Jax (considered overpowered by some for his extreme power spikes and was nerfed recently), who what do you know, is a late game champion just like Nasus! Look up the video. You can play a champion for as long as you'd like, and only that champion.. but experience means nothing if you haven't learned the champion's strengths. It also depends on your own individual skill and your knowledge on how to play the game itself. A champion isn't in need of buffs just because you're having a hard time. Again, have you seen any pros play? Some of them can absolutely dominate with Shen even today, at least in their solo queue matches. There was a reason Shen was nerfed so many times, because when played right, he could be considered overpowered. Imagine if Ionic Spark still existed!